ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 391 (3rd November 1988)
Plot Dot employs Ethel and Benny to keep a watchful eye on Albert Square and Number 18 in case anymore thefts occur. Ricky asks Mo for more money but she refuses to give him any. Pat finishes doing up Mo's flat for her; Mo appears ungrateful over her hard work, annoying her. Brad gives Cindy a warning over snooping around the wine bar. Johnny tries to intimidate Den in the prison but Barnsey kicks him out of their cell. Arthur gets on Ian and Simon's backs over the mess of the house. Carmel upsets Matthew when she tells him she can no longer spend Christmas with him as she has been invited to spend it with her family. Pete tries to seek advice from David over his ailing relationship with Kathy, but fails to pluck up the courage to talk to him about it. Pat decides she has had enough of Mo and heads off to stay with a friend for a week, leaving Frank to run the pub alone. Arthur refuses to let the mess Ian and Simon are causing in the house go and continues to pester them over it. Johnny uses Queenie and other inmates to try and corner Den, but Barnsey overpowers the inmates holding him back and gets in his way once again. Benny, Dot and Ethel start to get bored of watching the Square for illegal activity. Cindy helps Colin make a decision about Guido. Pete talks to Arthur about his troubles. Ricky overhears Ian and Simon talking about the cleaning they have to do and offers to do it for them for £5. They agree to let Ricky do the chores for the money but need to find a way to get Arthur out of the house first. Queenie tells Johnny he wants him to leave sorting Den out down to him. Ethel spots suspicious activity going on outside Number 18. Kathy tells Pete she thinks they need to go to marriage counselling. Dot gets excited over the suspicious activity and makes Ethel phone the police whilst she and Benny catch the burglar. The burglar enters Number 18 and leaves again. Ethel recogninses the criminal as a taxi driver of Ozcabs. Dot puts the burglar under citizens arrest. The police then arrive to arrest him. Dot is impressed with herself. Cast Regular cast *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Ethel - Gretchen Franklin *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Mo - Edna Dore *Frank - Mike Reid *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Sohail - Ronny Jhutti *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Michelle - Susan Tully *Ricky - Sid Owen *Shireen - Nisha Kapur *Pete - Peter Dean *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *David - Christopher Reich *Matthew - Steven Hartley *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Colin - Michael Cashman *Cindy - Michelle Collins *Brad - Jonathan Stratt *Den - Leslie Grantham Guest cast *Mr Bloom - Arnold Yarrow *Taxi Driver - Tim Swinton *Barnsey - John Hallam *Queenie - John Labanowski *Johnny Harris - Michael O'Hagan *Officer Stone - Jeremy Young Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *25 Albert Square - Dot's bedroom *43A Albert Square - Kitchen and front room *45 Albert Square - Backroom *Bridge Street Market *First Til Last *Café Osman *Strokes Wine Bar *14B Walford Towers - Living room/kitchen *Walford Allotments - Allotment and shed *Dickens Hill Prison - Outdoors, cell block, Den's cell and Johnny's cell Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'What we need is a good stakeout. Like in Bay Window, that Hitchcock film.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 20,100,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1988 episodes